


Out of touch

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Rituals, Aliens Make Them Do It, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the natives order that,<em>"Only the holy knife may touch him, to bring about his redemption,"</em> John talks Rodney into an orgasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community kinkofthemonth for the prompt "Dirty Talk".
> 
> Content notes: John touches Rodney's dick with the handle of the knife, so this isn't really knife play, but I thought I'd mention it.

"Your essence must be spilled and then you will be cleansed," the chieftain had said.

Half an hour later, Rodney was tied to a wall in a cellar. He was also naked and opposite of him stood John, still in his uniform, holding a supposedly holy knife.

Rodney looked terrified. John didn't look a whole lot better.

"His blood or seed will be spilled and then you may leave."

John stared at Rodney. Rodney, however, regained something of his composure and said indignantly, "My seed?"

"Yes. It does not matter which essence is spilled, but a sacrifice must be made."

Rodney turned to look at the corner at one of the masked men who stood like scary statues, watching his every move. The corners of his mouth turned downwards as he faced John again.

John took a deep breath. "Okay. We can do this." He took a step towards Rodney but halted when the chieftain spoke loudly.

"Stop! If you touch him, you will be unclean as well and you will both have to perform the sacrifice. Only the holy knife may touch him, to bring about his redemption."

John turned around. "What?!"

The chieftain just lifted his chin, clearly not willing to discuss the matter.

John turned back to Rodney who looked as miserable as he had ever seen him.

"I cannot put into words how much I hate this mission," Rodney said dejectedly.

"Hey," John said, trying to sound cheerful, "it could be worse."

"How?"

Realizing that cheerful wouldn't work, John went for practical instead. "Listen. This is bad, but you'll be fine. Nobody is going to get hurt." The last he said, turning slightly towards the chieftain.

"Yes. And I would feel slightly better about it, if you weren't yielding a foot long knife at me."

John pointed the knife elsewhere, then with a look towards the chieftain, who didn't protest, put it down on the ground. "No knife," he said, lifting his hands.

"And now what?" Rodney asked. "I'll stand here and wait until I spontaneously 'spill my essence'?"

"Try to think of something sexy?" John suggested helplessly.

Rodney opened his mouth, but it took a moment before he spoke. "That is remarkably unhelpful, Colonel."

"Just close your eyes and try."

Rodney squeezed his eyes shut.

John looked at his face, then down at his soft dick, then back up at Rodney's tense face. He frowned, because this was clearly not going to work.

Eventually Rodney opened his eyes. "I tried, all right. But for some reason, being tied and under threat of death isn't exactly a turn on."

"Just close your eyes and forget ab—"

"I can't forget, okay! I can hear them breathing. And all I see when I close my eyes is that stupid knife."

John stepped closer to Rodney, but didn't touch him. "Okay. We can make this work."

"We?"

"I'll help you."

"Doing what?! You can't touch me. So how can you help? Are you going to _strip_ for me?" Rodney didn't try to hide his frustration.

John looked at him, then quietly asked, "Would that help?"

Rodney's eyes widened. He opened his mouth, but no words passed his trembling lips. Instead he eventually closed his eyes. "Why don't you just go ahead and stab me with that thing. Maybe I won't bleed to death."

But when he heard a noise, it wasn't that of John getting the knife. Rodney opened his eyes and saw John getting out of the shirt and undershirt. Then John undid his empty thigh holster and swiftly opened up the fly of his BDUs. He got out of his boots and socks and then pushed his pants and boxers down until he was as naked as Rodney.

Rodney's gaze wandered down John's body until it reached his groin. Then it quickly snapped back up to John's face and then away, his cheeks flushing.

John watched him for a moment, then straightened and took another step towards Rodney, right into his personal space, but careful not to touch him. "Look at me," he told Rodney. Rodney obeyed, his eyes fixing on John's.

John leaned forward until he could whisper in Rodney's ear. "I'm going to make you come."

A shudder went through Rodney, even though the cellar was quite warm.

John stepped back just far enough to look down at Rodney's slowly filling dick. He smiled satisfied.

"We can do this," he said to Rodney.

Rodney nodded and said, "God, I hope so." He turned his face again to look at the masked guards, who stood unflinchingly in the corners of the room, all facing him.

"Rodney," John said firmly. Rodney's eyes returned to John. "There's only us, okay? Or would you prefer to look at them instead of this?" He let his hand travel down his chest before gripping his hardening dick.

Rodney licked his lips.

"This is what you want, right?" John asked, stroking himself.

Rodney just nodded absently, mesmerized by the sight in front of him.

"Tell me," John said.

"What?"

"Tell me what you want."

Rodney looked at where John was still slowly stroking up and down his dick, then up at John's face. "I, uh..."

John stepped closer again, just far enough that his dick wasn't touching Rodney's. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Rodney twitched.

"You do, don't you?" John's voice was quiet and breathy. He leaned his head close. "I'd let you."

Rodney whimpered and when they both looked down, they saw that Rodney was half hard.

John stroked himself more quickly until his dick stood up, fully hard. He let it go and put his hands on the wall on either side of Rodney's head. "This is what you do to me, Rodney."

"I?" It was barely above a whisper and slightly more highpitched than usual.

"You. The idea of you bending me over my desk, fucking me, makes me hard. What about you?"

"Yes... oh God."

John grinned. He didn't look down to check Rodney's growing erection. Instead he kept his face inches from Rodney's and his body no further than was necessary to keep them from touching. "Or you could take me against a wall. Just undo your fly and pull down my pants enough to push your cock deep inside me."

Rodney's breathing got slightly heavier. He kept his eyes fixed on John's face.

John slowly licked his lips. "Or you could lie down in your bed and just let me ride you. I'd make it good for both of us."

"I..." Rodney took a deep breath, then tried again. "I have no doubt."

"No, of course not. You know how good it would be. Have you imagined it, Rodney? I have. I've fantasized about your big cock inside of me, filling me."

Rodney made a choked noise.

"Tell me how you'd fuck me," John practically ordered.

"I..." Rodney swallowed before continuing. "Face to face. I'd want to see you."

John's stance relaxed and his expression softened. "Rodney," he said quietly and without any sexual undertone. He took one hand away from the wall, but before he could touch Rodney's cheek, one of the guards pulled a long knife from its sheath.

John let his hand drop to his side, shooting a withering look at the guard, who resheathed the knife. Then he turned his attention back to Rodney. He hesitated for a moment before saying, "We'll get out of here."

"John. Do you..." Rodney trailed off uncertainly.

"I promised to make you come and I will. And when we get back we can do everything we can't do here."

Rodney looked doubtfully at John.

"Trust me," John said and after another moment Rodney nodded.

John moved downward, his face inches from Rodney's body. His hot breath made Rodney shiver. When he was on his knees and at eye level with Rodney's dick, John opened his mouth. It had softened to half-hardness, but was filling again at the sight of John moving slightly back and forth, illustrating what he'd do to Rodney if he could.

He deliberately exhaled and Rodney struggled against his bonds. John exhaled again, moving down Rodney's dick, warming it with his breath.

"Oh God. I can't," Rodney whimpered.

John looked up at him. "You can." Then he took his own cock in his hand again and began stroking it.

He got up until he was facing Rodney again. "You can and you will. We'll need to get out of here before I can touch you."

Rodney's gaze fell down to where John was thrusting into his own hand now. "I want to..."

"What do you want?" John asked, getting to within a few inches of Rodney's face.

"To touch you," Rodney said desperately.

"And you will. I can't wait. I want to touch you too. I want to map your whole fucking body with my tongue." He stuck it out and Rodney groaned. "And I want to fuck you. All the time I have to watch that ass of yours, bent over lab tables and Ancient equipment. When we're out of here, you'll bend for me!"

Rodney tried to move again, frustration showing on his face.

"I'll fuck you so hard, Rodney. You'll feel my dick in your throat."

"God."

John kept steadily fucking his own hand. "I'll part your cheeks and have the ride of my life. Is that what you want?"

Rodney could only moan.

John jerked himself more quickly, his hand flying up and down his hard dick. "Come on, Rodney. My cock is waiting for you. Your ass is mine. Or maybe your big mouth?" Rodney whimpered. "I could fuck your mouth, thrust down your throat. God, I'd love to see your lips wrapped around my dick. We've got to do this as soon as we're out of here."

"I don't think I can... Please touch me," Rodney begged.

"You know I can't! Not yet."

John looked back and picked up the knife from the ground. Then he held it, handle first, and approached Rodney.

Rodney eyed it with an open mouth.

John ran the handle up Rodney's dick and Rodney began wildly struggling against his bonds.

"Fuck, oh fuck."

John switched the knife to the other hand and resumed stroking Rodney's erection with the handle of his knife, while with the other hand he started jerking himself off again.

"Rodney, I know you can do this. I don't think I can hold out much longer."

"God, just..."

John pressed the handle more firmly against the head of Rodney's cock. "Rodney you have to hurry."

"John."

"I'm here. I'm right here. God!" He dropped the knife and moved as close to Rodney as he could, hand whipping frantically up and down his dick. "I'm going to come on you. Maybe _I_ can't touch you, but my come can. Fuck, Rodney, tell me you want it."

"I want it. I want you."

"You have me. God, I wish I could come inside of you."

Rodney opened his mouth and John groaned and came, spurting drops of come all over Rodney's stomach and dick and even his chest.

John dropped down to his knees and opened his mouth as close to Rodney's cock as he dared. "Give to me."

Rodney groaned, his whole body tensing.

"Shoot on my face. Come on, Rodney! I want your seed all over me. Spill your essence. Spill it in my mouth. I'm waiting for it. I think I'm getting hard again just thinking about it. I _have_ to taste you."

He opened his mouth and exhaled.

Rodney groaned deeply and desperately and then came.

Spurts of his come fell on John's face, his hair. Some dripped down John's chin and then something landed on John's tongue and he licked it in greedily, before opening up again for more.

Rodney slumped down as much as he could while still tied to the wall.

John got up and turned to the chieftain, who stared horrified.

"I take it we can leave now?" John asked coldly.

The chieftain only nodded.

John stared at him and the chieftain gestured at the guards and then everyone left and John and Rodney were alone.

John looked at his clothes for a moment. He picked up his shirt and wiped his face, but then dropped it again and stepped towards Rodney and untied him. Rodney didn't look up, but hissed when his wrist was free. John untied the other hand, then dropped down to untie his ankles.

When he was done he stood up again. "Are you all right?"

Rodney straightened. "I'm fine," he said stiffly, not looking at John.

"Listen, I did what I had to do."

"I know," Rodney said quickly, turning away from John.

John put a hand on his shoulder and turned him back. Then he cupped Rodney's face in one hand. Rodney carefully looked up.

"Everything I said was true," John said quietly.

Rodney's eyes widened and John moved in to kiss him. Rodney opened his mouth and frantically started running his hands up and down John's body.

"Wait. Rodney." John said, pulling back. "We should get out of here first." Rodney looked at him with big eyes. "Let's get back and then we can start doing the things we've discussed," John said with a smile.

Rodney stared, then rushed into the corner where his clothes lay. He started getting them on, not minding the come on his body. When he looked up and saw John watching him, he said, "What are you waiting for? Chop-chop."

John laughed and went to get dressed.


End file.
